Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs, and comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. According to the position of the light sources, the backlight module can be classified into a side-light type or a direct-light type, in order to provide LCDs with backlight sources.
Currently, the backlight module of the LCD can have a plurality of lighting regions, and the brightness thereof in the different lighting regions can be adjusted. In a local dimming method, light emitting diode (LED) chips are disposed at two opposite side of a light guide plate, and the light guide plate can have different lighting regions by controlling the lighting of the different LEDs. However, in this local dimming method, the lighting of a center region of the light guide plate is uneasy to be dimmed. That is, the center region of the backlight module can not be dimmed, and the regions capable of locally dimming are fewer, thereby deteriorating the controlling effect of the local dimming thereof. Furthermore, in this local dimming method, the light between the different lighting regions is easy to influence each other, thereby significantly the local dimming effect.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a backlight module and a display apparatus to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.